Yuuta mon amour
by Malo-chan
Summary: Fuji aime Yuuta et comprend que cette relation ne pourrait pas durer. Je suis nulle pour les résumés. Yaoi. Fuji x Yuuta.


Auteur : Yûko sama

Disclaimer : Bha ils ne m'appartiennent toujours pas ; Je vais envoyer une lettre à l'auteur mais je crois que je peux toujours rêver :'( .

Genre : Romance mais surtout inceste. Si ça ne vous plaît pas passez votre chemin. Un peu Angst .POV Fuji

Couple : Je crois que tout le monde aura compris : Yuuta x Fuji

J'ai encore dû mal à me rappeler quand tu as décidé de nous quitter. Ou plutôt de me quitter. Tu es parti comme si tout était normal. Tu as pris tes affaires, tes équipements de tennis et tu m'as dit au revoir. Je voulais te retenir mais tu n'as pas voulu m'écouter ou plutôt j'avais dû mal à trouver les mots.

Au bout de quelques jours, j'ai appris par l'intermédiaire de tes amis que tu avais intégré St Rudolph. Je n'ai pas été surpris mais ça m'a fait beaucoup de peine que tu ne sois pas resté parmi nous, à Seigaku. Peut-être parce que cela me permettait de garder un œil sur toi, de jeter des petits coups d'œil pour voir où tu te trouvais, avec qui tu discutais. Je sais que je suis trop collant mais je n'ai que toi. Tu es le seul qui a réussi à faire battre mon cœur.

Je ne sais pas encore comment tu as pu me mettre dans cet état. Je ne sais pas non plus si c'est de l'amour que je ressens. Mais une chose est sûre. Dans quelques semaines, les sélections pour le Tournoi Préfectoral vont commencer. Je pourrais enfin te revoir. Tu as dû changer depuis le temps. Tu as dû grandir, peut-être as-tu laissé pousser tes cheveux ? Serais-tu devenu plus séduisant ? Sûrement, et puis les filles doivent être folles de toi. Elles adorent les garçons au caractère bien trempé : ce qui ne manque pas chez toi.

Les jours sont passés si vite. Les sélections sont demain. Je suis à la fois excité et en même temps j'ai peur. Voudras-tu me revoir ?

Je me couche, mes pensées absorbées par toi. Je revois ton visage si souriant quand nous étions enfants. Inconsciemment, je dirige ma main vers mon membre et je commence à le caresser, les yeux fermés, ton visage m'envahissant. J'imagine que c'est toi qui me donnes cette douce torture. Je commence à avoir le souffle haletant, la bouche entrouverte, ma respiration brûlante. Je me libère dans ma main. J'ai honte, j'ai honte d'avoir fait ça en pensant à toi, mon frère. Je regarde l'heure sur mon réveil, malgré le fait que j'ai encore les yeux embués par le plaisir, je vois l'heure et il est plus ou moins tard. Il faut que je dorme.

Le jour est enfin arrivé. Nous sommes tous là, attendant notre tour. Je regarde les alentours et je ne te vois pas. Tu dois être avec tes coéquipiers, en train de discuter techniques et autres. Peut-être as-tu rencontré quelqu'un qui partage ta vie ? Pourquoi est-ce que je pense à ça alors que ce n'est pas le moment ? Je ne sais pas.

Les matchs ne durent pas trop longtemps. J'attends avec impatience notre rencontre sur le terrain. Voilà, notre match va bientôt commencer. Je me promène dans le club, essayant de te voir. Je regarde les environs et je te vois discuter avec un de tes coéquipiers. Je m'approche de toi, de toute façon, tu m'as vu, plus rien ne me sert de me cacher. Je te parle simplement, je te demande les nouvelles mais tu m'agresses presque disant que Ryoma sera ton adversaire et que tu le battras. Je ne sais quoi te dire tellement je suis impressionné par ta prestance, ta beauté… Tu es si désirable. Tu t'en vas, prêt à battre notre petit génie. Je me dirige vers le petit terrain d'entraînement et je vois la balle accrochée au grillage. Je comprends, je comprends que tues en danger. J'espère que Ryoma le remarquera et que tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

Je vais voir le match. Il le faut. Je veux voir tes progrès.

Le match se déroule sans encombres, jusqu'à ce que tu utilises cette technique : le Twin Spin Shot. C'est dangereux, beaucoup dangereux pour toi comme elle le serait pour moi ! Nous sommes encore en période de puberté, tu pourras briser ton épaule. Heureusement, notre Prince trouve une technique : le Drive B pour te contrer. Le match se termine avec la victoire de notre coéquipier.

Maintenant, c'est à mon tour. Je vais jouer contre votre manager, Mizuki. Je sais que c'est lui qui t'a appris cette technique. Je me demande s'il connaît les risques. Si c'est le cas, je vais l'écraser. Et c'est ce qui se passe. Il me dit qu'il connaissait les risques et qu'il était prêt à tout pour gagner.

Je le bats, heureux de te savoir à présent en sécurité. Nous sommes alignés, Fudoumine, Yamabuki, Ginka et nous pour nous prévenir du début du tournoi la semaine prochaine.

Après, je m'approche de toi.

Fuji : Alors tu viens ? Maman et grande sœur ont préparé tes plats préférés.

Tu hésites quelques instants mais acceptes en fin de compte. Tu seras là, à la maison ce soir. Nous rentrons tous à l'école, récupérons certaines choses et nous rentrons chez nous.

Me voilà à la maison, je me demande si tu es déjà arrivé. J'entre et la bonne odeur de cuisine envahit mes narines. Je me déchausse, rentre dans ma chambre et me mets en tenue plus décontracté. Je descends dans la cuisine, tu es en train de discuter avec Yumiko.

Fuji : Bonjour Yumiko.

Yumiko : Ah le voilà enfin, on va pouvoir commencer le dîner.

Tu es à côté de la cuisinière, ton regard semble en colère.

Fuji : Tu dors ici cette nuit ?

Yuuta : Oui.

Fuji : Alors nous serons obligés de partager notre chambre, comme avant.

Yuuta : Je le sais.

Nous nous dirigeons vers la salle à manger et discutons calmement autour du repas. Comme autrefois. Je n'arrête pas de te regarder comme si tu m'avais totalement envoûté. Il faudrait que j'arrête, Yumiko le voit et me fait un grand sourire. Je me demande comment elle réagirait si elle savait que je me donne du plaisir en pensant à toi.

Le dîner dure longtemps, trop longtemps même. Je ne suis plus habitué à ses longues discussions qui ne finissent jamais. Surtout quand tu parles de ton manager Mizuki. Je suis en colère. Je hais ce garçon pour ce qu'il t'a fait et toi malgré tout, tu crois en lui. Comment peux-tu apprécier ce gars sans cœur ? Je suis en colère car je suis aussi jaloux. Jaloux de voir que tu passes plus de temps avec ce garçon qu'avec moi alors que je suis ton frère.

Je me lève et m'excuse de partir du dîner aussi rapidement. Je monte les escaliers et entre dans ma chambre. Je m'assois sur mon lit et soupire. Un léger bruit se fait attendre à ma porte. Je soupire une nouvelle fois.

Fuji : Entrez.

Je tourne mon visage vers la porte et je te vois à l'embrasure. Ton regard semble inquiet mais moi je suis heureux de voir que tu t'inquiètes pour moi. Je te souris, me lève, je m'approche de la porte, te fais entrer dans ma chambre en te tirant le bras et je ferme la porte.

Yuuta : Euhh…. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Fuji : Rien de grave. C'est juste que je n'aie plus faim.

Tu t'assois sur mon lit. J'ai l'impression que tu réfléchis comme si tu cherchais des mots.

Yuuta : Merci.

Je te regarde surpris. Pourquoi me remercies-tu ?

Yuuta : Pour m'avoir prévenu que le Twin Spin Shot était trop dangereux pour moi.

Maintenant, je comprends. C'est pour ça que tu es venu dans ma chambre. Tu voulais trouver le moment propice pour me remercier. Je pose mes genoux sur le sol, mon corps se trouvant entre tes jambes. Tu te mets à rougir. Si tu savais comme tu es mignon.

Fuji : Tu n'as pas à me remercier. C'est normal.

J'ai mal. J'ai mal parce qu'en ce moment même j'ai envie de toi : envie de te serrer dans mes bras, et même de te faire l'amour. Pourquoi es-tu né mon frère ? Pourquoi suis-je ton frère ? J'aurais pu t'aimer, faire de toi mon âme sœur. Je pose mon front contre ton torse, mes bras entourant ta taille. J'ai envie de pleurer mais je ne veux pas, pas quand tu es là.

Je sens l'une de tes mains se poser sur mon dos. A ce contact, je lève mon visage vers le tien. Ton regard fixe un point invisible sur la porte et surtout tu as encore les rougeurs sur tes joues. Je pose ma main sur l'une d'elles et mes lèvres s'approchent des tiennes.

Yuuta : Syusuke ? Qu'est-ce…

Je t'embrasse doucement, mes yeux en trouvèrent fixent les tiens. Tes lèvres si douces et tendres me font frissonner. J'en rêve depuis si longtemps. Tu ne réponds pas tout de suite à mon baiser. Tu dois avoir peur. J'arrête le baiser alors que tu me fixes encore.

Fuji : Pardonne-moi. Je ne le referai plus. Je…

J'en rêvais tellement, je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que je t'embrassais. Alors que je recule, ton bras saisit le mien et cette fois-ci c'est toi qui m'embrasses. Tu fermes les yeux lentement, je ferme les miens aussi. Le baiser devint de plus en plus passionner. Je colle mon torse contre le tien, sentant les battements de ton cœur. Il bat vite, comme le mien. Je te serre dans mes bras et toi aussi tu m'étreins. J'ai l'impression que je vais m'étouffer, manquer d'air. Mais je m'en moque car mourir dans tes bras serait le paradis. Tu arrêtes le baiser essoufflé. Je te regarde, en essayant de reprendre mon souffle, ma main caressant ton visage.

Yuuta : Je reste quelques jours à la maison.

Fuji : Tant mieux.

Je me remets dans tes bras. M'enivrant de ton odeur, ton parfum, ta douceur. Je ne sais pas si toi et moi ça pourra durer mais si tu me quittes, je pourrais en mourir. Pardonnes moi petit frère mais je t'aime tellement que ça fait mal. Laisse-moi profiter de ces moments où je peux être contre toi. Je t'en prie.

**OWARI**

Elle n' est pas terrible hein ? Sniff des fois je les trouve nulles mes fics. Mais bon, dites moi ce que vous en pensez.


End file.
